The Gem Wiki:Chat/Logs/4 August 2016
02:24 hello 02:24 Hi 02:24 Vulture do you play terraria? 02:25 Hello! 02:25 Hi 02:25 no I don't, what is it about 02:25 hello 02:25 ...Do you play terraria too? 02:25 Me? 02:25 Terraria is like 2d minecraft 02:25 Ye 02:25 2d minescraft but better 02:26 Sometimes... I actually prefer playing Minecraft to be brutally honest XD 02:26 cool 02:26 I just beat the queen bee for the first time 02:26 Because I accidentally BROKE THE SYSTEM 02:28 Lol 02:28 No really 02:28 I died, flipped out 02:29 That's unfortunate. 02:29 Got to my spawn point 02:29 I say stingers come out of nowhere 02:29 *saw 02:29 THE QUEEN BEE FOLLOWED ME 02:29 MY HOUSE IS NOWHERE NEAR THE JUNGLE 02:29 That sounds scary... 02:30 I died again] 02:30 It satyed 02:30 Then I beat the crap pout of her 02:30 And she died? 02:33 RIP 02:34 I swear Its gonna happen again on the wall of flesh 02:35 RP? 02:35 Sure 02:35 RA: YOOOOOOOOOOO 02:38 Karkat: SHUT THE FUCK UP 02:39 *there is a smell of sulfer near by 02:40 RA: Eh? 02:41 *there is a red glow comeing from the direction of the sulfer like smell 02:41 RA: OOOOOOH! I'M GONNA GO CHECK IT OUT! *Runs over to the red light* HIIIIIIIIIIIII 02:43 *its a large forge and there appears to be a blacksmithing gem creating a weapon 02:43 S: *notices* who might you be 02:43 * Amber&Onyx walks out of her base, sees that stuff is happening, and says, 02:43 Nope. 02:43 and just sits down. 02:43 RA: WOOOOOOOW! OH I'M RAINBOW ALEXANDRITE! HOPE YOU'LL EMBRACE THE CRAZINESS! 02:44 S: *giggles and gives a smile* no prob, I'm sulfer by the way, would you like a new weapon, or I can upgrade a weapon of yours 02:45 RA: I'M FINE! MY WEIRDOBOT IS JUST FINE! 02:45 S: ok then *he finishes his weapon he was creating, its an astounding set of battle claws 02:47 S: *he slices through a sheet of steel 02:47 RA: WOAH! OH! A RAT! MAGISPEAR! LEVEL 001! 02:47 RA: *Kills the rat* 02:49 * Amber&Onyx sighs loudly 02:49 am I the only sane one 02:49 Lighting opal: *Glares at RA in disgust* 02:51 RA: HMMMMMM... 02:53 Lightning opal" How does one be THAT happy? 02:53 RA: WHO KNOWS?! 02:53 Lightning opal: *Sigh* Everyone I meet is an idiot 02:54 Am I the only sane one left 02:54 RA: OH. OK 02:54 S: *continues fordgeing new armor and weapons 02:55 Chara: *Stabs RA in the neck* YOU ARE ALL WELCOME 02:55 THANK YOU 02:55 THANK YOU. 02:55 HALLE-F*CKING-LUJIAH! 02:55 RA: 3 2 1 POOOOOOOOOOOOOF *Poofs* 02:56 Chara: *Walks away* 02:56 RA: I GET POOFED A LOT, HUH? 02:57 . 02:59 Gamzee: hOnK 03:00 Oh 03:00 * Amber&Onyx stands up and grabs her Italian flag scarf and puts it on 03:00 it may be summer but I can wear fabulous scarves whenever the hell I want lol 03:02 Hi 03:02 Hey 03:02 Terezi: *Bumps into sulfur* 03:06 .. 03:06 ... 03:07 si 03:07 S: hello 03:08 Terezi: OH H3LLO 03:08 S" and who might you be 03:08 Terezi: ....T3R3Z1 03:09 S: hello, would you care for a weapon, or I can upgrade a weapon of yours 03:11 Terezi: *Summons a cane with a dragon head carved on the top* I H4V3 4 W34PON 03:12 S: *summons a fordge hammer 03:12 S: me to 03:12 Terezi: 1TS F1N3 TH3 W4Y 1T 1S 03:12 S: well I can make it better if you want 03:13 Terezi: NO 03:14 Terezi: 1T C4NT G3T B3TT3R 03:14 S: what if I can make it fire fireballs 03:15 Terezi: ...1TS F1N3 TH3 W4Y 1T 1S 03:15 Terezi: YOU 4R3 GONN4 SY34L 1T 4NYW4Y 03:15 &st34l 03:16 S: I am no theif, I promis 03:17 S: suit yourself *continues working on his weapons 03:17 Terezi: 4NYW4Y, TH1S 1S MOR3 TH4N JUST 4 C4N3 03:17 S: how so 03:18 Terezi: *Pulls the cane in half, revealing two blades* 03:18 S: I could have done better then that 03:20 Terezi: *Getting kinda peeved* NO YOU C4NT 03:20 * Amber&Onyx passes by Sulfur without really even seeing him 03:20 *sapphire watches and eats popcorn* 03:21 S: yes I can 03:22 *Sapphire approaches* 03:22 "yo gamz,you got any potions?" 03:22 S: *notices& why hello there, and no, I produce fine weapons and can upgrade your own weapons if you want 03:23 "I was talking to Gamzee" 03:23 * Amber&Onyx looks at Sulfur 03:23 oh, my bad 03:23 Are.... Are you even a gem? 03:23 ? 03:24 She's talking to Sulfur... ) 03:24 Gamzee: yEaH 03:24 S: all I know is I was developed on homeworld 03:24 * Amber&Onyx facepalms 03:24 Im just... 03:24 * Amber&Onyx walks away 03:24 S: *continues working on his weapons 03:24 *Sapphire gives him a 100$ give me one of your best potions* 03:25 and for the record, it is 03:25 "Give me one of your best potions" " 03:25 Gamzee: *Gives sapphire a bunch of fuscia potions* 03:26 "Great,you have the good stuff" 03:26 ( What? For the record, Sulfur is a gem? ) 03:26 ( You're wrong. ) 03:26 S: *sharpens his swords in his armory 03:26 ( Sulfur is a chemical element. ) 03:26 ( Not a gem. ) 03:27 oh wait, its a crystal, my bad 03:27 No, it's a chemical Element! ) 03:27 Gamzee: AwW YeAh, PoTiOnS 03:27 not even a crystal! ) 03:27 https://www.gemsociety.org/article/sulfur-jewelry-and-gemstone-information/ 03:29 Sulfur is a chemical element with symbol S and atomic number 16 its an abundant,multivalent non-metal 03:29 Sulfur jewelry seems rather dangerous ) 03:30 Who tf makes jewerly out of an atomic thing? 03:30 it is, they don't use it in jewlry, even if ti was safe its to fragle, the crystal can easily break, even more easily then opal 03:30 ( Sulfur is a chemical element that is dangerous because it poses a threat on multiple levels: it is flammable, corrosive, and damaging to the health of anything that breathes it in.... So yeah. ) 03:30 You pretty much wear it if you want to die 03:30 Can we shut up and rp? 03:30 k 03:31 yes please 03:31 S: *continues fordgeing 03:31 Gamzee: MiRaClEs 03:31 * Amber&Onyx accidentally trips over her scarf and faceplants. 03:31 *Sapphire saves the potions for later* 03:31 HOLY CRUD 03:32 Sonic: *Starts falling back into orbit and falls like a meteor on sapphire* 03:32 "YOU ARE BACK!" 03:33 "So was the journey to space relaxing?" 03:33 "let me unbubble you" 03:33 Sonic: *Ded* 03:33 * Amber&Onyx manages to get up 03:33 *Sapphire unbubbles the decomposing corpse,the bubble made the process slower* 03:34 *Sapphire grabs it and warps to roses sanctuary,he throws the body into the fountain* 03:35 Sonic: *Cant swim* 03:35 Sonic: *Drowns* 03:35 MM WHAT CHA SAYYYY 03:36 *Sapphire pulls the corpse out of the water* 03:36 *he slaps it* 03:36 "WAKE UP" 03:36 Sonic: *Ded* 03:37 gj 03:38 *Sapphire warps to the galaxy warp,and bubbles the decomposing body throwing it into the water* 03:38 "I. SORRY HEDGEHOG,WE WILL MEET IN THE NEXT LIFE." 03:38 im" 03:39 *Sapphire had placed a chilli dog in the bubble next to sonic* 03:40 *he also throws a bowl of spaghetti into the water* 03:40 *he warps back into the beach* 03:42 *Sapphire enters taco bell* 03:42 *The potions sapphire bought are just troll blood* 03:43 Mituna: *ATTACKS SAPPHIRE* 03:43 *Sapphire blocks* 03:43 "CHILL OUT I JUST WANT A TACO" 03:44 Mituna: HISSSSS *Bites sapphire* YOU HAVE BLOOD IN BOTTLES 03:44 "Gamzee gave them to me!" 03:44 "here have some!" 03:44 Mituna: *Screams* 03:44 *Sapphire gives her one* 03:44 Mituna is a dude 03:45 "oh." 03:45 .... 03:45 it sounds like a female name 03:45 Well he is not a she 03:45 BUT WHAT DO I KNOW 03:45 i am too lazy to read the stuff 03:45 to read homestuck 03:45 I'm lazy and I read it ALL 03:46 *Sapphire throws the blood bottles away* 03:46 *he picks them up* 03:46 *he walks to S* 03:46 "yo,want some fruit punch?" 03:52 .. 03:55 hi 03:55 oh hi 03:55 Hi 03:55 hello 03:56 Hi 03:56 (holy shi 03:56 Hydra? 03:56 (it updated my name 0_0 03:56 Uh, whos that 03:56 jk 03:56 .. 03:57 Not falling for another prank that will make me scream my lungs out of exitement,not want to sleep and listen to hopes and dreams at full volume 03:57 sORRY 03:57 lol jk 03:57 i just wanted to change my username so i did 03:57 pichoid is prob disapoint 03:59 https://youtu.be/WfOryp1k7RU 03:59 I'm not mad 04:00 (nICEE TUNES 04:00 https://youtu.be/EId_AqX4gDM 04:01 So uhh 04:01 rp? 04:04 .... 04:04 yes? 04:04 no? 04:06 (i will in a bit, im gonna read hs :o 04:06 ok 04:06 brb 04:10 Having a mini bluetooth speaker is gr8 04:10 (it sounds fancy omg 04:11 they gave it to my mom at work like 3 or 2 years afo 04:11 ago" 04:11 dAMN then, she got a good deal! 04:11 my parents have a speaker set.. 04:11 Imma play megalovania! 04:11 ITS GONNA BE HEARD ALL AROUND THE ROOM 04:11 im ready 04:11 Meanwhile I'm suffering using earbuds 04:12 my earbuds broke 04:12 sans is literally in your room ;__; 04:12 thats why i am going with the speaker option 04:12 BUT I PREFFER TO KEEP MY MUSIC TO MYSELF 04:12 Megalovania is not sans theme 04:12 Its charas 04:12 stop 04:13 stop that 04:13 theory stuff 04:13 oops 04:14 rp? 04:15 I'm busy playing with the bee gun on terraria 04:15 anyone...? PLease....? 04:16 (sure, but i might reply slow cuz hs ;m; 04:16 ok 04:18 (im trying to figure out who to be xD 04:18 Allie: 'Can any of you understand me?' 04:19 talc: *nods* (in sign language) yes...i understand 04:19 bloodstone: huh..? 04:19 talc: talcs are defective gems...we have issues with sight and hearing...thats why we have to learn sign language. to communicate with one another. 04:20 Im busy figuring out this fucking speakers! 04:20 Allie:'Oh thank goodness someone can understand me...' 04:21 Karkat: *Screaming randomly* 04:21 talc: (to allie) you are a human, right? do you have somewhere to be? we can try to get you there! 04:22 porrim: *listening to romantic music* ugh...cant hear this! *turns it uP* 04:23 (homestuck question but....is john being mind controlled by that mummy thing...0_0 04:23 Allie: 'Um... no... See, I'm deaf and mute, so communicating with anyone is a challenge... so I just fend for myself.' 04:23 (im so confused) 04:23 ( mummy thing...? ) 04:23 ( OH YEAH! ) 04:23 ( No, it's just urges ) 04:24 ( It's sort of like a friendly suggestion rather than mind-control ) 04:24 (oh, i see! that makes more sense now :o 04:24 The mummy thing is cool 04:24 He is cool 04:24 (LOL friendly suggestion... "DUMB DUMB JOHN" 04:24 I like him 04:24 MR MUMMY-GUY, CAPS LOCK IS CRUISE CONTROL FOR COOL ) 04:25 TIME TO LISTEN TO MEGALOVANIA ON A STEREO 04:25 Allie: 'Um... no... See, I'm deaf and mute, so communicating with anyone is a challenge... so I just fend for myself.' 04:26 (undertale music must be so rad on the stereo omg 04:26 (that reminds me...they are trying to remake the game in 3d graphics 0_0 04:27 ( btrp...? ) 04:27 I FELL LIKE THAT WILL RUIN IT A LOT 04:27 (IT WILL 04:27 3 04:27 2 04:27 1 04:27 Its the moment of truth 04:28 OMG THE DROP HAPPENED AND ITS SO LOUD 04:28 talc: (you poor human...its not much of an offer, but you are welcome here anytime. bloodstone and caco defend the cave...its pretty much safe here, even for weak things like myself. 04:28 SANS IS HERE 04:28 Allie: 'Really?..' 05:48 Allie: 'I mean, I'm not very good at fending for myself... I get by, but I seem to keep getting attacked...' 05:48 "Yo gurl,could you plan me and obsidians wedding for today? Love - yellow pearl" 05:49 Eggman: *Accidentally hacks into yellow pears phone or pc and posts HOT EGGY PICS* 05:49 "mision accomplished" *Sapphire jumps out the window* 05:50 night guys, im tired ;o; 05:50 byeee 05:50 bOI 05:50 nighttt 05:51 I got to meet hydras sisters 05:51 THEY ARE SO ANNOYING 09:01 Hi 09:01 HOLY NANNERS GUESS WHAT JUST CAME IN THE MAIL 09:02 Terezi glasses? 09:03 fhsdiogjiusfdghipodfaoiuagionaoughapuohfdpouaihfio SKYPE ME 09:28 .. 2016 08 04